Francis est-il normal?
by Yu-B
Summary: England attend son train... et si il lisait un magazine dédié à la normalité de son ennemi préféré?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir/jour! Je ne sais pas si il y en a parmi vous qui lisent le Courrier international, drôle de magazine qui m'a bien fait rire avec son dernier numéro hors-série. J'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour écrire une petite fic sur le couple adoré que forment Arthur et Francis. Vu qu'il y a 33 raisons, je prévois de faire trois chapitres (je suis fatiguée en ce moment, 33 raisons d'un coup c'est trop long pour mon petit cerveau, désolée). J'espère que ça vous amusera autant que moi. Bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient à son créateur.**

* * *

**UN**

Arthur Kirkland n'aimait pas attendre des heures dans une gare. Mais quand c'était pour traverser la Manche, et donc pour voir son cher Francis, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Même à attendre des journées dans une gare. Mouais… fallait pas exagérer, il allait pas rester là à se tourner les pouces. Et s'il s'achetait un magazine? Bonne idée. Se dirigeant vers le premier libraire de gare qu'il trouva, ses yeux rencontrèrent une couverture étonnante: « _Les Français sont-ils normaux? _», demandait le titre.

- Je n'en suis pas certain.

Arthur rit de sa propre remarque et décida d'acheter le magazine, il allait bien se marrer en attendant le départ de son train. « _33 raisons _» de douter de la normalité de ces chers Français, « _selon la presse internationale _» en plus! Une très bonne lecture en perspective. England s'amusait surtout des images de Francis qui allait lui venir tout de suite en tête, enfin une bonne occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de son amant sans se sentir seul! Le pied!

- Allez, commençons cette belle lecture!

* * *

**1****ère**** Raison****: Exception culturelle**

La culture! Oh pour ça oui, Francis était lourd avec ça. Et vas-y que je frime dès que je peux avec ma Piaf ou mon Hugo. Il ne se sentait plus quand Paris est devenue officiellement la ville la plus visitée du monde. Il s'était mis à danser partout dans son salon, l'emportant dans sa danse.

_- Tu imagines, Arthur! Ma belle capitale est enfin reconnue pour être la plus belle!_

_- Te montes pas la tête, ça va pas durer!_

Mouais… les décennies étaient passées quand même.

Et l'année dernière là, avec son acteur qui était sans cesse acclamé par Alfred! Quel supplice. Il en était même venu à refaire des claquettes dans sa cuisine! Et il ne parlait même pas des nombreuses visites au Louvre, où là Francis se faisait une joie de lui servir de guide bien chiant, et surtout bien fier de sa connaissance historique et artistique. Dès qu'il pouvait corriger quelqu'un sur sa culture, il le faisait, même en plein milieu d'une autoroute. Cette fois où ils avaient rencontrés un couple de suédois après que leur voiture avait été percutée par la voiture étrangère. En attendant le garagiste, ils avaient discutés, et Francis était parti dans un cours sur l'histoire de son pays, tout heureux de renseigner ce couple venu de nulle part! Il avait un vrai problème avec sa culture française!

* * *

**2****ème**** Raison****: Café**

_- Arthur, tu veux du café?_

_- Arthur, tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café?_

_- Arthur, tu te rappelles de ce café place …, il s'est agrandi! On y va?_

_- Pff! J'ai envie d'un bon café moi!_

_- Où tu vas, France?_

_- Pause syndicale! C'est l'heure du café!_

Francis, un problème avec le café? Non… c'est pas comme si il avait engueulé le cuisiner en chef de l'ONU parce qu'il n'avait pas la nouvelle cafetière à la mode pour leur dernière réunion… pas comme si…

* * *

**3****ème**** Raison****: Bise**

- _Attends, je croyais que c'était trois._

_- Oui, mais pas à Paris._

_- Et la fois où c'est quatre alors?_

_- Ah oui, aussi, mais là non plus c'est pas à Paris._

_- Et le french kiss?_

_- Je te montre?_

_- Mais! Mais bah les pattes! Mmmmhh! _

_- Celui-là tu peux le faire partout en France!_

Mais pourquoi il se mettait à rougir, ce n'était qu'un stupide souvenir à la con, pas la peine de rougir!

- Bon! Raison suivante!

* * *

**4****ème**** Raison****: Bleus**

Ah oui, le foot. Il avait toujours des problèmes avec ce sport. Quand ça allait bien, on jasait, et quand ça allait mal, on jasait encore.

_- Francis, tu sais j'ai vu un reportage sur ton joueur là…_

_- Non! Ne m'en parle pas! Je ne suis au courant de rien!_

_- Mais, la fille là, en Z… elle avait vraiment…_

_- Lalalala! Rien de rien! Je n'entends rien!_

Ouais, ça aussi c'était bizarre. Arthur soupira et tourna la page.

* * *

**5****ème**** Raison****: Langue**

Mais pourquoi il pensait automatiquement à quelque chose de sexuel, lui! Il n'allait pas bien! Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'aille pas voir Francis dans cet état, il serait capable de lui sauter dessus en pleine entrée!

- De toute manière, la langue française est un vrai charabia! Suivant!

* * *

**6****ème**** Raison****: Travail**

Ah oui, il se souvenait de l'époque où Francis s'était amusé à visiter les bureaux de la Défense, en sa compagnie. Tous les employés semblaient coincés entre la joie et l'angoisse. Un drôle de mélange sur le visage. Et Francis qui en rajoutait en jouant à l'employé modèle. Il avait eu droit à une leçon privée dans l'ascenseur.

_- La première chose qu'il faut, c'est le sourire._

_- T'es pas obligé d'avoir un tel rictus._

_- Rabat-joie, ensuite il faut une pause-déjeuner, l'employé n'est pas un bœuf, il a besoin de se reposer. Aussi est-il important de prendre son temps pour bien manger. Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir, au fait._

_- Content de l'apprendre. Et si j'avais prévu quelque chose?_

_- Du genre finir dans mon lit plus tôt._

_- Shut up!_

_- Troisième leçon: respecter la hiérarchie. Imagine deux secondes que je sois ton supérieur…_

_- Même pas en rêve! Stupid pervert!_

_- … et bien tu n'aurais pas l'occasion de me parler de cette manière sans recevoir une correction._

_Oh qu'il n'aimait pas cette main baladeuse! Il était hors de question qu'il passe à la casserole dans un ascenseur!_

_- Laisse-moi tranqu… hmm…_

_- Tu aimes quand je te caresse ici, pas vrai?_

_- Francis… no… please._

_- Finalement, j'aime bien cette idée de correction._

_Qui était le con qui avait inventé le bouton « arrêt » pour l'ascenseur? _Arthur réalisa qu'il était resté le nez en l'air plus de dix minutes, complètement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il toussa pour se donner une contenance et tourna vite fait la page, préférant éviter de repenser ce qu'ils avaient fait dans cet ascenseur.

* * *

**7****ème**** Raison****: Parisiens**

_- Dis, Francis, ta pub pour le journal « Le Parisien », je la trouve un peu grosse. Personne n'agirait comme ça._

_- Bienvenue à Paris, tu viens pour la première fois?_

_- Te fous pas de moi, frenchie! Je te dis que… _

_Oh God! Ce mec venait de glisser sa contravention sous le pare-brise de l'autre voiture, il n'était pas fou! Arthur tourna un regard effaré à son amant qui sirotait tranquillement son café, l'air blasé._

_- Me dis pas que…_

_- Il y a beaucoup de pigeons en ce moment, tu as remarqué?_

* * *

**8****ème**** Raison****: Médias**

Les médias? Ah oui, il en avait fait une belle une fois, c'était en…

_- Je te préviens Arthur, tu en parles à qui que ce soit, sur cette affaire, et je m'assure que tu redeviennes un îlot oublié de tous._

Gloups! Non, finalement, il n'avait aucun souvenir en ce qui concernait les médias! Francis savait être persuasif quand il s'y mettait!

* * *

**9****ème**** Raison****: Cumul des mandats**

_- C'est ridicule et ça rend nerveux ton cumul des mandats. Tu te prends pour un héros, comme America?_

_- Mais enfin, si un maire est bon dans son job, on va ne pas lui retirer!_

_- Mouais…_

_- Regarde: je suis bon cuisiner, bon amant et bon ami, je cumule les mandats moi aussi._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle bien de la bonne chose là…_

* * *

**10****ème ****Raison****: Mademoiselle**

Ah oui, il s'en souvenait de ce coup de fil… à trois heures du matin!

_- Arrête de pleurer, enfin! T'es plus un gosse!_

_- Mais mais… mais! Mon beau mot! On me vole ma culture! On l'assassine! Les traîtres!_

_- Ce n'est qu'un mot!_

_- Ah oui? Et si on te retirait ton « milady »?_

_- Je n'utilise plus ce mot depuis des années._

_- Va le dire à ta famille royale!_

_- Ne mêle pas ma famille à ça!_

_- Ma culture!_

_- Oh tu m'agace! J'ai sommeil!_

_Et il avait raccroché… pour au final se sentir mal et le rappeler et le garder au téléphone jusqu'au lever du soleil… _c'est vrai que c'était dommage, il aimait bien entendre Francis dire « mademoiselle » en imitant son accent anglais… même si il préférait entendre « _Good morning, beau jeune homme _»… raaah! Mais c'était quoi cette attitude de puceau romantique!

* * *

Tout en s'arrachant presque les cheveux, Arthur entendit une annonce, son train allait enfin partir. Il rangea son magazine dans sa sacoche et se dirigea vers son wagon première classe. Il avait hâte de trouver son siège, ainsi il pourrait continuer cette passionnante lecture… et retourner dans ses souvenirs. Ça faisait du bien des fois.

* * *

**Alors? Des commentaires en ce qui concernent les français et leur chère normalité? A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Libre! Libre! Libre! Enfin! Ah oui, bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoilà enfin, de nouveau libre de dormir tard le matin, de nouveau libre de ne pas penser aux leçons à apprendre, de nouveau libre de profiter de mon adorable chaton toute une journée entière! Le rêve! Mon petit chat et moi sommes heureux de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé mes partiels ce matin (latin et grammaire pour la fin du monde, youhouh!) et que je reviens avec ce deuxième chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ça vous amuse autant. J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son papa créateur et les raisons appartiennent au magazine Courrier International Hors-série n° novembre-décembre 2012.**

* * *

**DEUX**

Le train roulait, et Arthur était confortablement assis sur son siège, personne pour l'embêter, aucune réunion, aucun papier à signer, aucun travail, aucun coup de fil d'America qui voulait parler d'imbécilités, et aucun retard. Le pied. Ah tiens, justement. Il posa son magazine sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la page où il en était resté.

* * *

**11****ème**** raison****: Riches**

_- Non mais tu vois, les français, plus ils ont d'argent et moins ils veulent donner._

_- Ce n'est pas normal, l'Europe a besoin de se réveiller et il serait judicieux de…_

_- Allemagne, on est en train de déjeuner tranquillement, pas en train de parler politique économique. _

_Alors qu'Allemagne grognait dans sa barbe, Angleterre reprenait son discours « je-casse-des-tonnes-de-sucre-sur-son-dos-lalala », écouté attentivement par les autres invités de Spain. Une longue discussion sur le cliché du riche radin français battait son plein quant Francis arriva avec le plat principal: « Et voilà! Magnifique paella à la Francis! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles! », remarquant que tous le regardaient avec un air suspicieux, il demanda: « Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? »._

_- Plutôt quelque chose sur le dos, amigo. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chemise?_

_- Ah! Une chemise sur-mesure que j'ai demandé à un de mes couturiers. J'ai réalisé subitement que je n'en avais plus une seule à la mode et voilà le résultat! Elle vous plaît? Personnellement, j'adore les boutons de manchettes en forme de rose!_

_Tous se regardèrent avant que Veneziano lève la main, comme un écolier: « Vee! Grand Frère Francis, tu pourrais me prêter quelques millions?»._

_- Voyons, Veneziano, tu sais que je suis tout aussi atteint par la crise que toi, il faut que tu vois ça avec Ludwig, pas avec moi. »._

_Heureusement que Francis était d'un naturel généreux et qu'il était bon cuisinier, parce que sinon il se serait fait laminer par ses amis: « Salopard de riche! »._

* * *

**12****ème**** raison**: **Voile**

England lut attentivement l'article pour cette raison mais se garda bien de chercher un souvenir correspondent. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à respecter les choix des autres, et Francis était intransigeant là-dessus: « _Qu'on arrête de me parler du voile, je vous parle pas sans cesse de vos caleçons, moi! _». C'était lui où il venait de prouver en une phrase qu'il avait horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et qu'il était un pervers qui s'assumait pas?

* * *

**13****ème**** raison****: Nucléaire**

_Ah oui, il se souvenait de cette annonce, c'était en pleine réunion…_

_- Je vais sortir du nucléaire._

_Jamais la voix d'Allemagne n'avait fait cesser un débat houleux entre les nations que se tapaient encore dessus, aussi rapidement. Japan lança un regard presque amoureux à son ami, inconsciemment, ce qui valut à Ludwig de ressentir plusieurs ondes meurtrières provenant de la région méditerranéenne de la salle. America ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques instants avant de demander: « Mais… sérieusement? Enfin…complètement? »._

_- Pas pour tout de suite, bien évidemment, mais c'est le but oui. Et j'espère que plusieurs voisins suivront mon exemple. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur un Francis qui dessinait à la façon de Plantu, sur ses feuilles de notes tout en ricanant bêtement. Il releva subitement la tête._

_- Non je ne garde pas le nucléaire par plaisir! Je suis une victime!_

_- Quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler de la mauvaise foi française?_

_Étrangement la question d'Arthur eut beaucoup de réponses favorables._

* * *

**14****ème**** raison****: Tour de France**

- Alors, quatorzième, le tour de… rrraaaahhhh! Qu'on ne me parle plus jamais de cette compétition à la con!

Il jeta rageusement sa mallette à l'autre bout du wagon, effrayant tous les autres passagers, avant qu'une âme charitable ne lui rendre en tremblant, les anglais connaissaient le visage de leur nation, et connaissaient aussi son caractère irritable. Arthur remercia et tourna la page, vexé comme jamais. Il se refusait à lire cet article, tout bonnement. Autant passer à…

_- Francis… j'en ai vraiment envie! Lâche cette télé!_

_Pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait des idées lubriques, Francis ne quittait pas des yeux cet écran stupide!_

_- Oui, je t'aime beaucoup Arthur, mais là c'est… oui…oui….oui! OUI! Il a gagné! Je le savais! Hourra! J'appelle Antonio! _

_Arthur, toujours habillé d'un unique caleçon jeta un regard noir à la télé qui diffusait la récente victoire d'un futur cycliste mort. On lui refusait une partie de jambes en l'air pour ça!_

- Salopard de Tour de France…

* * *

**15****ème**** raison****: Natalité**

Oh non, il ne préférait ne pas y penser! Penser à autre chose… autre chose… _Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy son français quand il cuisinait avec son t-shirt noir si moulant… _nooonnn! Si la France avait un taux de natalité élevé par rapport à l'Allemagne, au moins Ludwig ne faisait pas naître des idées cochonnes toutes les cinq secondes dans son cerveau.

* * *

**16****ème**** raison****: Livre**

_- Francis, où est-ce que je range ça?_

_- Hum? Oh, choisis le carton que tu veux._

_Francis avait prévu de repeindre sa bibliothèque, et ils voyaient enfin le bout du travail. Pas moins qu'une centaine de cartons remplis à raz-bord de livres. Un véritable enfer à ranger, et pourtant il adorait lire. _

_- Tu ne peux pas prendre une liseuse, comme tout le monde._

_- Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous blessez les livres en les trompant de la sorte!_

_- Mais bien sûr. - il soupira avant de se masser le dos, il était crevé, au moins ça c'était fait. Il allait pouvoir respirer en prenant un bon bain. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Francis le retint de justesse par le bras._

_- O peut savoir où tu compter aller?_

_- Me reposer dans un bain chaud, pourquoi?_

_- Parce qu'on a pas fini._

_- Mais si, ta bibliothèque est vide._

_- La première sur cinq oui._

A ce moment-là, il avait maudit le français d'être une si ancienne nation. Maudit très fort.

* * *

**17****ème**** raison****: Ve République**

_- Je n'ai pas de problème. _

_- Si, tu en as un gros, Francis. Avoue-le, tu regrettes._

_- Mais non! _

_Arthur ne savait pas quoi penser, soit son amant était schyzo, soit il jouait la comédie. On ne pouvait pas vénérer aussi longtemps des rois disparus et prétexter le contraire. _

_- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui te dis que je regrette la royauté! - se défendit l'aîné._

_- Bah vu comment tu te comportes avec ton président…_

_- Tu racontes n'importe quoi!_

_- Un merci t'écorcherait! Je t'ai retenu de faire une révérence, andouille! _

_- Chacun ses vieilles habitudes!_

_Il se retint de lui rappeler qu'une habitude qui datait de 1789, ça s'appelait un regret historique, ou alors de la mauvaise foi._

* * *

**18****ème**** raison****: BHL**

Ah oui, il s'en souvenait de se Bernard-Henri Lévy. Il avait eu la joie/la malchance d'être assis à côté de lui lors d'une réception mondaine. Il avait adoré/souffert. Après tout, BHL était un imminent philosophe/monsieur « j'me mêle de tout », et il savait parler/s'incruster dans les choses qui ne le regardait pas mieux que quiconque. Oui, BHL était charmant/chi… mince, il devenait aussi indécis que Francis!

* * *

**19****ème**** raison****: Minitel**

Ah oui, ça aussi il s'en souvenait de cette courte discussion entre America et Francis.

_- Oh fait, Francis, concernant ton Minitel, je me disais._

_- La ferme, ingrat!_

_BAM!_

Très courte discussion, mais le coquard d'Alfred avait prit beaucoup plus de temps à disparaître.

* * *

**20****ème ****raison****: Laïcité**

Laïcité? Ah oui, l'église tout ça…

- _Dis-moi mon bon londonien, ça te dis de faire des bêtises dans ce charmant petit confessionnal? _

Il rougit et s'empêcha de pousser le long gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Pourquoi à la simple évocation de ce souvenir son corps réagissait-il de la sorte?

- En plus ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je lis, _fuck you stupid pervert_!

Un peu plus loin dans le wagon, une petite fille demanda à sa mère: « Maman, pourquoi Mister Kirkland s'énerve?

- Il doit sans doute penser à son travail, c'est difficile la politique tu sais.

La petite fille fit la moue avant de se retourner encore une fois vers la nation, c'était normal qu'il se frotte les joues aussi fort? Ça ne servait à rien, ça resterait rouge quand même. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère avant de répliquer: « Je crois qu'il est malade. Il a du attraper un rhume »

- Ah bon? Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Il est tout rouge.

La jeune femme regarda aussi et se mit à rire avant de détourner la conversation. En bonne anglaise, elle aimait la famille royale et sa nation, mais finalement elle se dit que c'était marrant de voir à quel point les nations étaient proches d'eux. Une nation anglaise qui pense à quelques souvenirs coquins, ça se voyait très vite.

* * *

**A suivre. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le dernier chapitre (le numéro 4) est déjà écrit... mais pas l'avant-dernier. Je suis douée quand même (honte)... enfin, à la prochaine! **

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Akebono mimichan**: félicitations, you are the first! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Oui, trouver les anecdotes m'amusent beaucoup, heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule.

**Isagawa**: Référence à Jean Dujardin, mais non voyons! Comment as-tu fais pour la voir, je l'avais tellement bien cachée!

**GreatLunatic**: oooooh, ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire rire? Cool (non je ne suis pas une fille qui doute 24 heures sur 24, non… bon d'accord, j'avoue)! Ouais, vas le lire, enfin, si il est toujours disponible.

**Kay the setter of univers**: tiens, une nouvelle tête, enchantée! Et bienvenue! Ah! Oui l'ascenseur, qui n'y a pas déjà pensé!

**satan-sensei**: ah… toi aussi tu as du mal avec ces choses rampantes qui finissent dans ton assiette, et je parle pas de la langue de bœuf (beurk).

**Keidrisse**: en plusieurs mots: merci pour ce charmant exemple de ton vocabulaire! J'espère que la suite méritera des synonymes!

**GueparddeFeu**: wouah, la fic super longue, la classe! Ah, tu lisais à la BU…BU… mais t'es l'étudiante en histoire! Ah non pas toi! Va de retro! (s'enfuit). Si tu veux connaître la raison de ma panique, je te conseille d'attendre le prochain chapitre de « _**L'incroyable histoire du Bad Touch Trio **_», elle sera dans ma réponse à ta review (tremble). Hum? Une faute, c'est fort possible, mes doigts tapent plus vite sur le clavier que ma tête pense alors… Merci de me l'indiquer, elle sera corriger dès que possible (c'est cool les remontrances polies comme ça, ça fait moins pleurer!). J'espère que la « suuuiiittteee » t'a amusé.

**Akahime-sama**: Aka! Tu m'as laissé une review! Oooh! Merci beaucoup (tu comprendras le sous-entendu)! Désolée, mais je me voix dans l'obligation de refuser toute demande en mariage, mon adorable chaton est tellement possessif qu'il risque de mal le prendre si quelqu'un me met la bague au doigt.

**MerryDiana**: C'est pas la ministère à la base, c'est les féministes qui ont voulu retirer « mademoiselle », méchantes sans cœur va. Le comportement lié au foot, simple, t'aimerais qu'on te bassines sans arrêt de remontrances à cause de ton équipe nationale, toi? Hahah! Merci pour le passage!

**solbes**: « _Qui ne saute pas, n'est pas Lyonnais!_ » (je ne sais pas si c'est les bonnes paroles), Artie te fait dire qu'il donne son avis si il veut, et seulement si il veut… et il veut, relax! Haha!

**Mademoiselle**: merci du passage, et oui la suite et la fin est prévue!

**Akane**: merci du passage! Oui, Arthur est romantique, on ne peut pas aimer France sans être un tant soit peu romantique.

**Au fait, juste en répondant à toutes vos reviews j'ai utilisé toute une page du traitement de texte, je vous adore!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/soir. Me revoilà. Avant d'être laminée par vos tomates, j'aimerais bien plaider ma cause. Je suis atteinte du syndrome de mélancolie chronique, en gros je suis souvent dépressive (paraît que c'est parce que je suis cancer, enfin...). Ces derniers mois ont été plutôt gris pour mon cerveau et je n'arrivais plus à écrire malgré les idées.****Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos ****reviews, ça m'a rendue heureuse. Pour me faire pardonner je vous donne la fin de cette fic qui m'a bien fait rire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le début. Bonne lecture.**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son créateur.**

* * *

**TROIS**

**21****ème ****raison: Gastronomie**

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'Arthur daigna reprendre son magazine. Gastronomie ? Ah ça oui, Francis était également très à cheval dessus. Parfois même, il faisait carrément sauter un fusible avec sa gastronomie de malheur (_etmêmequelacuisineanglaiseestlameilleuredetoutl'un iversmaisqu'ilssonttoustropconspours'enrendrecompt e_) ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il y a pas longtemps, un de ses chefs cuisiniers avaient fait un restaurant au bord du RER _(1)_ ! Si ça ce n'est pas être toqué. Tiens ! Toqué ! Quel jeu de mot _génial_ !

- Mince ! J'ai cru entendre Prusse rire… je deviens fou.

* * *

**22****ème**** raison: Rentrée**

_- Allô ?_

_- Francis ! It's me. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tout le monde t'attend depuis plus d'une heure !_

_- Oh ! Désolé mon lapin, mais avec mes 360 lectures, je n'ai pas vu l'heure._

_- Je ne suis pas ton lap… combien ?_

_- 360._

_- Mais… _

_- La Rentrée Littéraire, chéri._

_- Ah, oui. Quoi ! Mais tu as combien de rentrées ! Hier, tu me parlais encore de ta rentrée des classes ! Et il y a une semaine, tu parlais de la politique._

_- Bah il y a aussi la rentrée sociale, la seconde rentrée littéraire, la rentrée du cinéma, la rentrée…_

_- Oh, tu me fatigues. _

_- Bizarrement, tous mes écoliers disent ça le jour de la rentrée._

* * *

**23****ème**** raison: Août**

_- Et pour cette date, ça convient à tout le monde ?_

_Alfred lança un regard oblique à la salle de réunion, vérifiant que toutes les nations l'avaient entendu. Ah non, pas toutes._

_- Dites-moi, les trois idiots de service, vous pouvez rester sérieux cinq minutes ?_

_Prusse (qui squattaient toutes les réunions), Spain et France sursautèrent, faisant s'écrouler leur château de cartes avant de fouiller méthodiquement dans les notes de leur voisin respectif (à savoir England et Portugal) pour rattraper le train perdu. Antonio fut le plus rapide à répondre positivement : « Oui, la date me convient très bien. », Alfred tourna la tête vers la moue dubitative du français._

_- Un problème ?_

_- Oui. Cette date ne me convient pas._

_- Oh. Alors, dans ce cas. Que dites-vous du quinze._

_Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'accord, sauf Francis qui décidemment ne voulait rien faire comme tout le monde. Alfred grogna et proposa deux autres dates, toutes refusées par le plus vieux._

_- Raaah ! Mais QUOI, Francis ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes dates !_

_- Elles sont toutes en août !_

_- Et alors !_

_- Je suis en vacances !_

_Les frères Vargas se mirent à glousser, rapidement suivit de Prusse, tandis qu'Allemagne et Chine soupiraient : « Oh merde. »._

Francis avait toujours été intraitable avec ses congés. Ils les avaient même imposés à son pays tout entier, c'est dire !

* * *

**24****ème**** raison: Johnny**

England regarda sarcastiquement les photos du chanteur, quand il s'agissait de lui, Francis frisait la folie.

_- Non mais Johnny, c'est Johnny quoi. Une idole !_

_- Non, vraiment, Johnny, je m'en passerai bien._

_- Mais non, enfin ! Il représente toute une époque !_

_- Il est ringard, oui !_

_- Francis…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu te parles tout seul depuis un quart d'heure._

* * *

**25****ème**** raison: 35 heures**

Oups ! Sujet sensible !

_- Francis ! On va rater notre avion, bouge tes fesses de ce fauteuil. Et lâche cette montre !_

_- Non, attends, Artie ! Trois… deux…un…_

_- Mais !_

_- C'est bon ! J'ai fais mes trente-cinq heures, on peut partir._

_Le blond s'était alors levé et avait enfilé le manteau que lui tendait son amant. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau du plus âgé, un ministre arriva, les bras chargé de dossier : _

_- Monsieur Bonnefoy, on a… _

_- 35 heures._

_- Mais, on…_

_- 35 heures._

_- Oui, certes. Mais vraiment là, on…_

_- J'ai dis « 35 heures »._

_Se faire tuer par le président ou par la nation ? Oups ! Regard qui tue ! _

_- Bo…bonnes vacances…au secours !_

_- Non mais ! Quel grossier personnage !_

* * *

**26****ème**** raison: Enfants**

Ah oui, ça aussi, ça l'avait sidéré de voir combien les enfants français étaient (généralement) très bien élevés.

_Il se souvenait d'une fois où il était une boutique parisienne, en train d'attendre d'attraper un vendeur pour des renseignements. Des petites filles parlaient juste à côté de lui, visiblement la plus grande parait de pêche : _

_- Mais grand comment ? _

_- Comme ça, regarde. – au moment où elle écarta les bras pour imiter la taille du thon, l'enfant, sa main heurta le porte-document en cuir qui tomba au sol, laissant s'éparpiller les feuilles d'un putain de dossier important pour la réunion du lendemain ! _

_- Fuck ! – heureusement, les petites étaient trop jeunes pour parler anglais, à l'époque._

_- Oh ! Je suis désolée, Monsieur_ !

_- Pas grave. _

_Il se pencha pour ramasser son dossier éparpillé, rapidement aidé par les petites qui retrouvèrent toutes les feuilles et lui tendirent en s'excusant encore. Arthur les avaient repris en leur assurant que ce n'était vraiment pas grave, encore étonné que les petites se soient donné la peine de l'aider. S'il se souvenait bien, elles s'étaient encore excusées et étaient parties rejoindre leurs parents après lui avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée. C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas eu droit à une révérence. Mais comment faisaient les parents français (2)! Non, minute ! Matthew aussi était comme ça, pas comme Alfred ! Alfred… Matthew… Mais… COMMENT faisait Francis !_

* * *

**27****ème**** raison: Cause perdue**

- _Je te dis qu'il faut légaliser le droit de porter une cravate sur un pull !_

_- Francis, des fois tu me fais peur. _

_- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est IMPORTANT POLITIQUEMENT !_

_Gros soupir de la part de l'anglais._

* * *

**28****ème**** raison: Pause-déjeuner**

_- STOP ! Allemagne ! Ne dis plus un mot !_

_Ludwig jeta un regard dur au français qui l'arrêtait en plein milieu de son discours sur le redressement économique. _

_- J'espère que tu as une excellente raison au moins._

_- C'est l'heure de manger._

_Il rêvait, pas vrai ? C'était une illusion d'optique. Francis ne venait pas de sortir une nappe, des couverts et un plat rempli de nourriture fumante de son sac ! _

_- Mais… on est en plein travail, abruti de frenchie !_

_- Le ventre, ensuite la tête. Il y a des priorités dans la vie, Arthur._

_Ah, parce que la crise ce n'était pas prioritaire ? D'ailleurs…_

_- Bordel ! Tu l'as payé combien ce caviar !_

* * *

**29****ème**** raison: Minorités**

Arthur lut l'article en silence, soucieux, il ne connaissait pas très bien la politique française de ce côté-là, mais il avait retenu une chose : les minorités en France avait tendance à se rebeller, et la dernière grande révolte avait rendu son amant complètement fou. Pourvu que ça ne recommence jamais.

* * *

**30****ème ****raison: Ronds-points**

_- What the ! _

_- Oh grands dieux !_

_- Fuck !_

_- Francis, ce n'est tout de même pas une fourchette géante que je vois là !_

_Le blond se tourna vers ses invités, quittant des yeux la route quelques secondes : « Si pourquoi ? Elle ne vous plaît pas la décoration de mes ronds-points ?_

_- Francis, c'est une fourchette géante ! Quel est le rapport avec le rond-point ! – hurla presque Ludwig, pendant qu'Alfred sortait sa caméra et qu'Arthur poussait un profond soupir. Le regard bleu rencontra le regard vert._

_- Tu cherches une excuse idiote, la grenouille ?_

_- Non, je me disais juste que tu ferais une superbe décoration de rond-point, déguisé en bunny._

_- What ! Je vais te tuer !_

_- Mais c'était un compliment !_

_- Hahahaha !_

_- England ! Lâche-le ! Francis ! Le volant !_

* * *

**Blablas de Yu** :

_(1)_ Fait véridique, pour les curieux, je ne peux que conseiller de taper « Thierry Marx à bord du Badoit Express » sur _You Tube_ pour voir cet évènement (Francis : historique).

_(2)_ Fait véridique aussi qui m'est arrivé –je suis du genre à faire des gaffes–, sauf que je parlais d'un poisson rouge qui s'était transformé en saumon géant (à l'époque, j'étais persuadée que le poisson rouge était le bébé du saumon, quoi ? J'avais cinq ans !), il paraît que l'homme –qui était allemand, pas anglais, _sorry _Arthur- avait félicité ma grand-mère sur notre éducation (on remercie la grand-mère qui m'a parlé de ça, récemment, sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été fini. Merci Grand-mère ! XD).

* * *

**RAR **:

**Akahime-sama** : Ouah ! L'_awesome_ Aka ! Je n'en demandais pas tant (rire) ! Contente que le chapitre 2 t'ai plût. 4e/5e épouse ? Désolée, je suis contre le mariage (me concernant), mais je serais ravie d'être ton témoin pour ta 6e épouse !

**Hikari Yumeko** : Tu es Belge ? Oh ! Quel temps il fait en ce moment chez vous ? Non, la fic n'a pas été abandonnée (mince alors), heureuse que tu ais aimé. Et ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu laisses une trace de ton passage, c'est déjà très bien, tu sais ?

**Florette** : La suite est arrivée, bonne dégustation euh ! lecture.

**Akebono mimichan** : Ah ce cher Tour de France, j'avoue que c'est également ma scène préférée pour le chapitre 2, comme celle de l'ascenseur pour le chapitre 1 (on se demande bien pourquoi). Arthur n'est pas un obsédé, juste qu'à force de côtoyer Francis, bah ça a déteint.

**Keidrisse **: Pas grave si tu ne savais pas quoi dire, heureuse que tu ais aimé.

**GreatLunatic** : Ah ! Contente que tu l'ais trouvé, toi aussi tu as ris en le lisant ? Les commentaires des journalistes sont pas mal, pas vrai ?

**Youckou** : Oui, tu as parfaitement raison : les français sont merveilleux (Arthur : tss !). Oui, il sera questions des grèves dans le dernier chapitre.

**Mademoiselle** : Ton nom ferait très plaisir à Francis, je pense. On ne rit pas comme une imbécile devant son écran, on rit dans sa bulle (excuse minable numéro 31 00…).

**Satan-sensei** : Oh ! Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi (avril ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?).

**Woshi** : Tu m'as fais un énorme compliment, je te considère comme un très bon auteur de fic (_oui, moi j'utilise le masculin. Le mot « auteure » n'est qu'une aberration. Non aux féministes qui saccagent le vocabulaire français –désolée, je me suis laissée allée, hum !_) , merci, merci !

**Millyel** : Merrrccciiii beaucoup pour ton commentaire (j'espère que tu as vu le clin d'œil à ta review), en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	4. Chapter 4

**La fin promise, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son dessinateur.**

* * *

**QUATRE**

- Je t'en foutrais de la France!

- Allons, trésor, calme-toi.

- Que je me calme! J'ai passé plus de temps dans ce connard de taxi que dans le train!

- Dis comme ça on jurerait comprendre autre…

- Tu la ferme, Francis, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse comprendre la douleur de la castration à la pirate!

- … chose… gloups. Bien! Tu veux un café? J'ai reçu hier ma nouvelle machine, elle est sublime, attends, pose ton manteau là, je vais te le préparer!

Arthur lança un regard furieux à son amant qui s'enfuyait courageusement dans sa cuisine. Il avait réussit à éviter le pire dans le train, ne restant pas coincé sous le tunnel pour d'obscures raisons, mais finalement le pire l'avait rattrapé une fois arrivé à Paris. Les transports refusaient de fonctionner, les voies étaient bouchées par une armada de voitures et les touristes avaient pris d'assaut la capitale juste pour empêcher l'anglais de marcher normalement sur les trottoirs! Bon sang, qu'il détestait les grèves françaises! Cette manie devait figurer dans le Livre des Records au moins tous les ans! Si ce n'est tous les jours! Il se vautra sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et ouvrit rageusement son magazine qui ne l'avait pas quitté malgré un traitement dur lors des embouteillages (à savoir mains anglaises qui maltraitent le magazine), ah…

« **31****ème**** raison****: Grève. **»

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà?

* * *

**32****ème**** raison****: Vin**

Francis se pencha sur l'épaule de son blond préféré, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il lisait si religieusement.

- Un magazine français?

- Sur les français.

- Tu m'aimes à ce point-là?

- Ce magazine parle de toutes tes maladies mentales, je regrette qu'on ne m'ait pas demandé de participer à sa rédaction.

- Mauvais joueur.

- Pfff.

- Et ça parle de quoi?

- De ton vin.

- Ah. En bien j'espère!

Alors qu'il allait répliquer que son égocentrisme allait finir par le rendre encore pire que Prussia et America réunit, la bouche de son amant se posa sur la sienne. Fermant automatiquement les yeux, il se mit à gémir doucement tout en entourant le cou de Francis avec ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué, pas qu'il soit pervers mais une bonne relation s'épanouissait aussi par la passion charnelle, c'était prouvé scientifiquement et…

-Tu arrêtes de t'inventer des excuses?

- Ne lis pas dans ma tête!

- Rectification: « ne lis pas sur mon visage ».

Il fit mine de ne pas voir le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du français et détourna le regard.

- Tu ne veux plus m'embrasser?

- Non. Tu m'ennuies.

- Oh. J'ai un excellent vin rouge que j'ai retrouvé dans ma cave, tu veux y goûter pendant le dîner?

- Non.

- Même pas un peu? Pourtant je l'ai cherché spécialement pour toi, ma belle chemise bleue est couverte de poussière maintenant.

Il avait sacrifié sa chemise préférée pour lui? Et juste parce qu'il savait qu'il était comme le reste du monde et qu'il adorait son vin?

- Bon… finalement je veux bien un verre…

Rougissant légèrement, il se sentit fondre devant le sourire réjouit de Francis, il était tellement beau avec son air de gamin bienheureux.

* * *

Evidemment, le vin fut excellent, et évidemment, ça lui montait vite à la tête et Francis commençait à en profiter allégrement.

- Où sont passées tes mains, frog?

- Sous ton pull, pourquoi?

- _Pervert._

- Petit allumeur.

- Mais non!

- C'est pas toi qui es collé à mon torse depuis une heure?

- J'ai le droit de me reposer, _fuck_!

Francis du se retenir pour ne pas s'éclaffer devant autant de mauvaise foi, bon dieu, qu'il l'adorait son Albion! Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui retirant son verre à moitié vide pour le poser sur la table. Il avait laissé le gâteau sur la table de la cuisine, pas grave. Il avait un dessert bien plus alléchant devant lui. Caressant sans pudeur le torse déjà dénudé de son petit ami, qui avait finit par s'habituer à voir ses habits disparaître aussi vite, comme par magie, il l'allongea sur le canapé et lui mordillait le cou.

- Francis…

- Comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, si tu crois que tu es discret dans ton pantalon.

- C'est pas ça…hmm… je préfère le matelas de ton lit. Et c'est plus grand que ton canapé.

- Oh! Monsieur aurait des envies de sport intense?

- Il a mal au dos à force de rester coincé dans tes embouteillages!

- Il va avoir mal autre part, et cette fois tu n'aurais pas de problèmes de circulation, promis!

Arthur essaya de ne pas rire, mais c'était superflu, alors il laissa sa bonne humeur s'exprimer à travers ses gloussements, heureux d'être dans les bras de son français adoré qui le portait gentiment jusqu'au premier étage. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil au magazine qui était resté ouvert sur la dernière raison.

« **33****ème**** raison****: Séduction **»

- Je dirais plus perversion.

- Moi j'appelle ça l'amour.

Imiter l'autruche dans le cou de Francis, c'était utile pour cacher un rougissement d'anglais un peu trop romantique?

**FIN.**


End file.
